Women
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Tres mujeres, tres historias y una misma lucha para buscar su lugar en el mundo. [Pansy Parkinson] [Fleur Delacour] [Ginny Weasley]
1. La entrevista

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar"del foro "La Madriguera"._

 _ **Personajes:** Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 640._

* * *

 **WOMEN**

* * *

 **La entrevista.**

Cuando el undécimo candidato salió por la puerta, Harry se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, en un intento por paliar el enorme dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba desde primeras horas de la mañana. Si madrugar ya era bastante malo de por sí, tener que levantarse temprano para entrevistar a un grupo de adolescentes recién salidos de Hogwarts no ayudaba.

Suspiró, sirviéndose la tercera taza de café de la mañana. Con un movimiento de varita, abrió la puerta de su despacho para dejar pasar al candidato número doce, que era…

―Potter.

No, la verdad era que Harry no se había molestado en revisar quiénes acudirían a la entrevista, por lo que se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando vio aparecer nada más y nada menos que a Pansy Parkinson.

―Parkinson ―saludó. No podía dejar que la chica (mujer ahora) notara su desconcierto―. Siéntate, por favor.

La ex slytherin ocupó la silla frente a él. Harry la examinó con ojo experto: misma posición recta, mismos ojos desafiantes, pelo más corto, ropa muggle (vaqueros ajustados y blusa verde); sin embargo, había desaparecido de su rostro esa habitual expresión de desdén que antes la caracterizaba.

Parkinson lo miraba, expectante. Tampoco había desaparecido esa chispa de «Adelante, pruébame» que brillaba en sus ojos cuando la mirabas.

―¿Un café? ―ofreció Harry.

Pansy paseó los ojos verdes de él hasta la cafetera humeante.

―Sí, ¿por qué no? ―Cuando tuvo la taza de café delante de ella, se la llevó a la nariz y aspiró el aroma―. ¿Es aquí donde pones el Veritaserum? Por curiosidad: ¿qué haces cuando viene alguien a quien no le gusta el café?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. Corrían rumores de que, para ser Auror, tenías que pasar una entrevista en la que te suministraban Veritaserum para comprobar si tenías el temple suficiente. Desgraciadamente, los rumores eran ciertos. En una misma mañana, Harry había descubierto que algunos lo hacían para presumir públicamente de su valor, y otros, para cumplir con exigencias familiares. Hasta el momento, solo tres candidatos habían pasado la prueba.

Demasiado pocos.

―Te prometo que es solo café. ¿Empezamos? ―preguntó.

Parkinson pareció dudar, pero no añadió nada. Harry, no sabía bien por qué, sabía que no necesitaba obligarla para que dijera la verdad.

―¿Por qué quieres convertirte en Auror? ―Era la pregunta rutinaria, pero se sintió extraño preguntándole aquello a su ex compañera de colegio.

Pansy permaneció callada durante unos segundos; parecía meditar su respuesta.

―¿Cuál es la función del cuerpo de Aurores? ―respondió.

Harry frunció el ceño levemente. Responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta se le hacía muy Slytherin.

―Proteger y servir.

Pansy movió la mano con languidez.

―Ahí lo tienes.

―Pero ¿por qué? ―insistió Harry―. Con esa respuesta no me estás diciendo nada que no sepa.

Ella suspiró y dejó la taza sobre el escritorio.

―¿A cuántos Slytherin has visto por aquí en los últimos años? Exacto, a ninguno. Vivimos tan encerrados en la prisión que creamos que no nos hemos planteado que puede haber una salida. Un modo de hacer las cosas _bien_.

―Quieres redimirte.

No era una pregunta. La palabra «perdón» quedó flotando entre ellos.

Pansy clavó sus ojos verdes en él.

―Quiero demostrar que el pasado no define quién soy. ―Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio―. Vamos, sé que lo entiendes: ¿no estás cansado de ser el héroe que venció a Lord Voldemort? ¿De que todos te miren y lo primero que vean sea una cicatriz en forma de rayo? ¿No te gusta salir a una misión y saber que si triunfas, lo harás por ti y no por quién eres?

Harry se quedó pensativo. Una completa desconocida, la hija de sus enemigos, lo había calado mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros de toda la vida.

―Creo que eso es suficiente ―dijo.

En la ficha de Pansy, escribió una sola palabra.

 _Aprobada._


	2. Ver más allá

_¡Hola! Sé que me pedisteis en los reviews que siguiera la historia, pero 1) hasta que no cierre el reto, no puedo hacer nada, y 2) no estoy en posición de alargar ninguna historia más por el momento. Si algún día me animo (que yo creo que sí) sacaré el OS de esta recopilación y lo publicaré como una historia independiente, con su continuación._

 _La inspiración para escribir este OS la saqué de un post de Tumblr, así que créditos a la persona que lo escribió._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar"del foro "La Madriguera"._

 _ **Personajes:** Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley. _

_**Número de palabras:** 859._

* * *

 **WOMEN**

* * *

 **Ver más allá.**

Aunque parezca mentira, Fleur Delacour no se fijó en un primer momento en Bill Weasley por su cuerpo musculoso, las pecas que adornaban su nariz o ese pelo rojo como el fuego. Tampoco se fijó en su personalidad magnética o su sonrisa carismática.

Fleur se fijó en Bill porque, por primera vez en su vida, un hombre la _veía_.

Los poderes veela heredados de su abuela no aparecieron hasta que no cumplió los doce. Ese mismo año empezó a asistir a Beauxbatons, y las miradas de sus compañeros de clase empezaron a posarse en ella con una fijación que no tardó en volverse incómoda. Los chicos no podían evitar mirarla de arriba abajo cuando pasaba por delante, y las chicas empezaron a acusarla de vanidosa. Pronto las palabras que emplearían contra ella dejarían de ser tan suaves.

Como si Fleur tuviera la culpa de sus genes.

Pasó los dos primeros años de su pubertad intentando disimular su cuerpo, como si así pudiera lograr pasar desapercibida, pero cuando cumplió los catorce, entendió que no podía negar lo que era. Y tampoco podía asumir la culpabilidad que sentían los demás por desearla, odiarla o admirarla.

No, Fleur no se escondería.

Para cuando cumplió los dieciséis, ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas lascivas y los comentarios a media voz susurrados a su paso. Y había aprendido a ignorarlos. ¿Por qué debía privarse de vestir como quisiera, si iba a ser el centro de atención llevara pantalones largos o minifalda? Ella no tenía por qué avergonzarse de nada.

Al final, Fleur no había tenido otro remedio que adquirir ese toque de vanidad que caracterizaba a todas las personas guapas. Sí, era atractiva; y no todo el mundo podía decir lo mismo. Si iban a tacharla de presumida y altiva, al menos que lo hicieran con algo de fundamento.

Obviamente, le cansaban las conversaciones sobre lo guapa que era y lo afortunados que se sentían los chicos de poder salir con ella. Aquel muchacho de Hogwarts, Roger Davies, no fue una excepción: estaba tan embelesado admirándola que apenas pronunció dos palabras juntas en todo el Baile. Los únicos que se salvaban eran Harry Potter y su amigo pelirrojo, pero hasta a ellos les costaba hablar con normalidad cuando la tenían delante. No podía culparlos, pero tampoco podía fingir que no le molestaba su comportamiento.

Por eso, cuando llegó a trabajar el primer día en Gringotts, se quedó desconcertada al ver que su jefe, Bill Weasley, la recibió con una sonrisa cálida y un apretón de manos. Mientras le enseñaba el edificio, Bill se puso a charlar como si nada.

―Me han dicho que quieres mejorar tu inglés. ―Fleur asintió―. ¿Por qué elegiste venir a Gringotts? ―preguntó el joven .

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Me parece un _lugag_ _integuesante_. No quiego _encegagme_ en un sitio y _estag_ sentada seis _hogas_ al día en un trabajo _abuguido_.

―Me gusta esa actitud. Y ese acento ―añadió Bill―. Es _divegtido_ ―dijo, imitando el acento francés de Fleur.

Cuando terminaron y Fleur ya salía, se giró disimuladamente a ver si estaba observándola, como hacían todos. Se llevó una buena sorpresa al comprobar que el hombre estaba entretenido escribiendo algo en una libreta. Al notar la mirada de Fleur clavada en él, Bill levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Fleur salió de allí con una sensación nueva en el pecho: por primera vez, alguien podría valorarla por _ella_ , y eso la emocionaba.

Estar con Bill era sencillo: era un buen jefe, un mago diestro y, con el tiempo, un amigo con el que podía hablar durante horas sin cansarse. Y cuando él la invitó a un café después de un día particularmente duro, Fleur aceptó sin pararse a pensar en las segundas intenciones del hombre, porque sabía que no tenía ninguna.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo Bill―. Me has sorprendido.

Fleur enarcó una ceja.

― _Espego_ que sea en el buen sentido.

Él rio.

―Por supuesto. Me gustan las personas que saben lo que quieren. Aunque tengas una lengua demasiado afilada a veces ―añadió, risueño.

Fleur soltó una carcajada.

― _Egues_ el _primego_ que me dice eso. A la _caga_ , al menos.

Bill se encogió de hombros.

―La vida es demasiado corta para callarse las verdades, ¿no crees?

Y siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche y los echaron de la cafetería. Cuando llegó el momento, fue Fleur quien se puso de puntillas para besarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos se lo tomaran con calma, y tener por primera vez la libertad de decidir qué quería fue maravilloso.

Cuando empezaron a salir, Fleur le preguntó qué había visto en ella para enamorarse, y Bill le dio decenas de razones: la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando alguien decía algo que no le gustaba, la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando replicaba de forma cortante a algún comentario «halagador», la forma en que pronunciaba las erres, la emoción con la que hablaba de su hermana pequeña…

Por supuesto, sí le dijo que era hermosa, pero solo cuando terminó de enumerar todas las cualidades (y los defectos) que la hacían una persona digna de ser admirada.


	3. Ya basta

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar"del foro "La Madriguera"._

 _ **Personajes:** Ginny Weasley._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 489._

* * *

 **WOMEN**

* * *

 **Ya basta.**

 _Caprichosa._

 _Fácil._

 _Guarra._

 _Pobre Harry, seguro que pronto se cansa de él._

 _No entiendo qué le ven, no es tan guapa._

Un día. Un día habían tardado en empezar a criticarla desde que Harry y ella habían empezado a salir. Ginny estaba tan acostumbrada a los insultos a sus espaldas que ignoraba los comentarios y las miradas despectivas a su paso.

Pero aquel día, cuando ella y Hermione pasaron por delante de Lavender y dos chicas de Ravenclaw y vio cómo la miraban, se decían algo al oído y luego se reían, decidió que ya había soportado aquella mierda durante demasiado tiempo.

Ginny había crecido en una casa llena de chicos, y había tenido que volverse una persona fuerte para que la tomaran en serio. Pronto había aprendido que la vida funcionaba dependiendo de lo que tuvieras entre las piernas, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarse influir por su sexo. Cuando quería algo, luchaba por conseguirlo, y no pensaba dejar que la opinión de los demás dirigiera su vida.

El precio que había tenido que pagar habían sido miradas desdeñosas, palmaditas condescendientes en la espalda y comentarios mencionando que debía comportarse de una manera más «femenina» y dejar de ser tan cínica y contestona.

También había tenido que aguantar que la tildaran de zorra por salir con varios chicos.

Pero ya había tenido bastante.

En vez de seguir su camino, se giró hacia Lavender y sus amigas. Estas callaron de golpe y se quedaron mirándola. Lavender tragó saliva inconscientemente cuando vio la mirada de hielo que le dedicó la pelirroja.

―Como se nota que la lengua no se cansa, ¿eh? Sino, ya tendríais un esguince de tanto cotorrear sobre vidas ajenas. ¿Qué pasa, que por empezar a salir ahora con Harry ya soy una guarra, no?

―Nosotras no… ―Lavender intentó negar, pero Ginny no la dejó terminar.

―Ahórrate las excusas baratas, _Lav-Lav_. Sí, salgo con muchos chicos, ¿y qué? Si estuviéramos hablando de Harry, no diríais que es un putón ni lo criticaríais a sus espaldas. ―A aquellas alturas, un grupo de gente ya se había congregado a su alrededor, atraídos por la discusión. Ginny se giró hacia ellos―. ¿Qué? ¿Venís a ver qué digo para luego tener tema de conversación en vuestras salas comunes? Sí, terminé con Dean hace un mes y Harry y yo hemos empezado a salir, fin de la historia. No es asunto de nadie lo que haga con mi vida y con mi cuerpo. Si os gustan los chismes, os sugiero que os metáis la lengua donde os quepa, porque no sabéis el daño que hacéis cuando difamáis a alguien sobre cosas que no tienen nada que ver con vosotros.

Calló. La gente la observaba en silencio, demasiado sorprendida o demasiado asustada para reaccionar.

»¿Nadie quiere añadir nada? Qué raro, y yo que creía que todos teníais una opinión formada sobre mí... Vámonos Hermione, dejémosles a solas para que puedan criticar a gusto.


End file.
